1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic circuit device. More specifically, the present invention relates to an electronic circuit device for fishing equipment that is used while actually fishing.
2. Background Information
As shown in Japanese patent application publication H11-332436, electronic circuit devices for fishing equipment such as fishing reels are well known in the art. Such well-known electronic circuit devices electronically control and brake the rotation in the line-releasing direction of a spool that is rotatively mounted to a reel unit. Conventional electronic circuit devices are composed of a circuit board that is arranged inside the reel unit, and a plurality of electrical components, which usually include a microcomputer that disposed on the circuit board. A plurality of magnets is mounted to a spool shaft and is sequentially arranged in the rotational direction around the spool shaft. A coil is connected to the circuit board and disposed around the outer periphery of the magnets. The coil is also disposed inside the reel unit. Thus, by mounting the electronic circuit device and the coil inside the reel unit, it will be difficult for the electronic circuit device to get wet and for insulation failure to occur.
Conventional electronic circuit devices configured as noted above control an electric current generated from the coil by the interaction between the magnets and the coil when the spool rotates by a control program stored in a memory inside the microcomputer, and thereby brake the spool. With the aforementioned conventional configuration, ineffective insulation for the fishing reel is unlikely to occur because the electronic circuit device is arranged inside the reel unit. However, the size of the reel unit had to be relatively large to accommodate the electronic circuit device arranged therein. Thus, given the space requirements, it is particularly difficult for electronic control to be implemented in small dual bearing reels. Accordingly, arranging the electronic circuit device on an outer wall of the reel unit rather than inside the reel unit has been considered. For example, disposing the electronic circuit device between the reel unit and the spool has been considered. Thus, if the electronic circuit device were not accommodated in a sealed space such as the interior of the reel unit, but rather in a space that has comparatively more leeway, the electronic circuit device could be provided in a reel without hawing to increase the size of the reel. However, insulation performance may decrease and insulation failure may occur due to being exposed to water when the electronic circuit device is arranged on the outer wall of the reel unit.
On the other hand, in order to change the braking of the fishing reel with regards to the timing of initiation of braking, duration of braking operation or the like, it is convenient if one is able to connect an external device such as a personal computer or the like to the microprocessor in the electronic circuit device. In addition, it is convenient if one can connect an external device such as an inspection device or the like to the microprocessor in order to inspect the electronic circuit device, including electronic circuit devices that have already been insulated by forming an insulating layer thereon. The aforementioned tasks are quite difficult if the microprocessor is located inside the reel and insulated as described above because such conventional electronic circuit devices cannot be accessed from the exterior of the fishing reel.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved electronic circuit device for fishing equipment. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.